Falling Wolf
by Dimitri Darkson Makros
Summary: Scott McCall, the True Alpha The last Alpha. After Alison's death he was overwhelmed by grief. His wolf put him in a self induced coma to cope with his pain and move on. Waking up, he's in a new world. Aliens have wiped out most of humanity. Worse yet, no signs of the supernatural world. But that's nothing, especially considering that he finds his mate the hybrid Lexie Mason...
1. Chapter 1-He'll Be Back

**So, my first story that I've actually posted in years…fuck. So, this is an idea that came to me after watching the finale of Falling Skies. This story takes place a little before season 4 of Falling Skies but begin with the ending to season 3B of Teen Wolf. It's focussed mainly on Scott, I may include other TW characters as I go. However know that I'm about to begin Sixth Form College, and won't update often. I am also prone to dropping stories before finishing them. But here goes anyway.**

**Chapter 1-He'll be Back**

_It's over._

That's all he could think. Or rather all he wanted to think about. He wanted the relief he usually got with a win, like in lacrosse when they kicked the other teams ass and the crowd went wild. He lived for that feeling, that feeling of being invincible.

_Invincible._

He was that physically. Emotionally…well he was as soft as warm butter. Easy to cut through.

_Like __**It **__Cut through Allison._

He felt his breathing quicken, his claws grow, his eyes burn with the power of an Alpha. He heard them call his name. Stiles, Lydia, Kira…they stood next to the body of the fallen Alpha, his head rested in the arms of his twin. Hell, even Derek looked at him with some concern. He just shook his head.

_I need to get away, I need to breathe._

The emotions in their eyes seemed to drown him. He needed to run. He looked to Stiles, his closest friend.

"Scott…?" He croaked out in confusion. He didn't understand what was going through his friends head, a foreign feeling to him. The two of them always knew what went through the others mind.

Then the red faded and he saw the clear brown of Scotts eyes, and then he knew. He knew what the other was asking him. Because he couldn't leave his brother without knowing it was okay.

So Stiles smiled, lowered his head and took a breath to gather his emotions, looked up and nodded.

"Go." He said, barely holding back the tears in his voice." It's okay man, I get it." He added jokingly," just not too long okay?"

The Alpha smiled, then vanished like smoke. The lone human blinked, wiped his teary eyes then turned to Lydia who had an open mouthed look of confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked demandingly.

He sighed, and open his mouth to speak but Derek answered for him." He set him free." All eyes turned to the once Alpha and he bowed his head." He needs to do what he has to do." He gave them a small and rare smile." He'll be back though."

_He better be, _Stiles thought, looking in the direction Scott had gone and hoping his friend hadn't made a huge mistake.

He ran for hours on end. He didn't know how far he went. He reckoned at some point he passed by Dallas, Texas. After a day he passed Atlanta, he recognised it after watching the Walking Dead. He finally stopped when he reached somewhere in South Carolina.

He stopped dead in the road, hands on his knees and breathing heavily. He couldn't help but laugh at what he felt. Sure his lungs were burning like he'd swallowed lava and his legs ached with pain greater than anything he'd ever felt…but he didn't care. He got out, far away from Beacon Hills and it's supernatural bullshit that he dealt with on a daily basis. Then he remembered…Allison. He sighed.

_Can leave the place, can't leave the memories._

Everything seemed to hit him at once, though he knew what order they came in.

First was the memories, him and the young Argent from their first kiss to their last and everything in between;their love making, their sneaking about, their nearly killing each other…the first time they said their 'I love yous'.

Then came the raw emotion that carried those memories, pain and happiness, love and anger. He felt the rage at the Nogitsune as equal to the joy when Allison first kissed him and the fear of discovering his wolf status.

Then came the physical feelings. The pain all over his body amplified by everything else running through him. And worse was his True Alpha spirit seemed to want to mix that all into one.

And that one came out as a roar, speaking volumes beyond comprehension. Little did he know that roar was Heard from LA to Vancouver, waking kids up in their sleep as their eyes widened in fear and calling for help cause they though the big bad wolf wad out to get them. In Summerville Massachusetts a certain Mason child also awoke but didn't feel fear at the noise, only curiosity and what creature could make a sound so threatening yet so full of pain.

Scott McCall knew none of this. He only knew the roar made him feel good. Then he felt tired. Logic told him to find a motel, his wolf told him to find somewhere in the woods. He listened to his wolf.

Half an hour later in was curled up in a cave, fully transformed into the beast form of legend. He thought nothing of falling asleep that night. After all he knew he was going to wake up. But what he didn't know, was when.


	2. Chapter 2-Run For Your Lives

**Chapter 2-Run For Your Lives**

_**A fair bit later…**_

The smell was what finally woke him up. It was a mix of different smells actually. It was burning rubber, burning wood, burning flesh…the whole world could be burning for all he knew. He released a deep breath, one he felt like he'd been holding for months or years even. His eyes opened, then closed just as quickly, the light so blinding he was sure a voice was about to tell him it was his time.

He stretched his legs, then groaned as nearly every bone in his body creaked from the stiffness. He waited a few seconds, then opened his eyes again. The light was still bright against them, but after blinking a few times it began to dim. Eventually he could see perfectly the light was in fact the sun, reflecting off the rainfall on the forest he saw outside the cave.

_Where am I?_

Last thing he remembered was roaring. He raised a hand to rub his head and found the movement took a lot more out of him than usual. Like a **lot **more. It seemed that he hadn't in fact rubbed his head but lifted a bag of four dozen bricks (which even as an Alpha was hard).

As his mind began to clear from the fog of draughtiness he began to take notice of things. For one, he was naked. For a second he panicked not quite ready for the world to see his bare ass and junk. He let out a breath of relief when he saw his clothes neatly tucked into a pile and stuffed into a large crack in the cave wall.

The second he noticed as he dressed. Along with his achy muscles, or rather his achy body, his stomached felt like a bottomless pit and not in an 'I could eat all day and night and be fine' kinda way. On further thought, he did recall he hadn't exactly been eating much with the whole 'evil spirit' shenanigans.

Thirdly was the forest. He began to walk out of the cave he was in and realised then he was on a slope with an overview of the whole forest. From where he stood it didn't seem to end. Which, for the Alpha in his current state, was not good news.

He groaned, knowing he'd have to go down anyway so he began his long trek back to some form of civilisation. As he neared the bottom he was hit with a final realisation, one that had him shaken to the bone.

With a shaky voice he spoke his fear." My dad's gonna kill me."

Despite having asthma back before his turning, Scott was more often than not outside in the woods with his best friend. It was always the young Stilinskis hope to one day find a body in the woods or something equally as gross or creepy, until they did and their lives became a living nightmare. Still walking in the woods felt like such a common everyday activity to him. Even as he walked around in the unknown woods, no food or water nor any signs of nearby towns or city, he felt comfort in the surroundings of nature.

He walked for a good half an hour before stopping, his breathing erratic. He was seriously beginning to regret leaving Beacon Hills. He lay down against a nearby tree, allowing his head to fall back so he was looking directly up. With his wolf eyes he could see perfectly how the light touched every leaf, every drop of water. He wondered if he could see further. Maybe even beyond the blue sky and into space; asteroids and planets and satellites and-

His eyes widened with realisation.

"God I'm such an idiot." He reached into his pockets grumbling," Could've been out here for weeks, maybe google maps can get me out of here..."

Finally he found his phone, power off. He held down the power button and waited for the screen to light up. When he did, he frowned seeing as it had barely any charge and no signal. He put it down gentle and tried to think back on the other night, how he'd gotten so far. Nothing came to mind. He decided sitting down wasn't going to do him much good and decided to carry on in the direction he'd been heading in previously.

The further he went the darker the forest seemed to become, like all hope in the world had been lost. Scott shrugged off the uneasiness he felt and pushed on harder, until he came to the top of a tall hill. From where he stood he swore he could see a town in the distance. From where he stood, it looked to be about nine or ten miles. For a well fed and fully hydrated Alpha that would take about fifteen minutes. In his current state, another couple of hours.

"Beats a night in the woods." He muttered, and yet again began to walk. If he'd have looked a little closer though, his eyes might have seen the form of a green being on top of one of the roofs. He might also have seen the writing on one of the larger buildings walls; 'Run for your lives'.

It was by the time the sun was coming down that an utterly exhausted Scott McCall began to wonder if he'd truly seen a town or if that might have just been his imagination. Still he kept going, repeating a mantra in his head; left foot, right foot, left foot, right food.

"So hungry!" He groaned then coughed violently from his dry throat and croaked, "So thirsty!"

In his head he could Stiles' patronizing voice, _Oh wow Scott, brilliant idea! Tell Treebeard and friends that you need food and water_ cause _that'll help! You know what maybe they can stop on at the Shire and get you some stuff_.

The sarcastic voice in his head seemed so real he could swear that Stiles was standing right next to him.

_Look Scott, don't waste your energy on complaints that nobody's going to hear. What you need to focus on now is keep going._

He would have chuckled but that would just start another round with Stiles-in-his-head. But to be fair, his subconscious made a good point. So he didn't speak…for about ten minutes till a branch fell on his head. He said some…colourful things.

Eventually the sun was down, and a crescent moon occupied the sky in its place. He stopped where he stood and figured there was no point carrying on further that day. Then he breathed in the air, and caught the smell. His eyes were instantly red, and despite his weariness he had enough energy still to shift into his half wolf form. There was no mistaking that as the smell of death, lots of it. A quick head count of the different scents he could identify came over three dozen. And there was other smells accompanying them; gunpowder, C4, Kevlar…and something bitter like acid mixed with new smells that were entirely foreign to him.

Human instinct told him to run, run far and never look back. He might be the next one to die, but he didn't have to be. Wolf instinct told him to fight and kill, join the bloodshed and embrace the monster within him. But Scott's heart, the part of him that made him into a True Alpha, seem to speak to him.

_You have to help them._

It could be dangerous, could be worse than anything he'd ever faced before. Not to mention a few seconds before he could hardly move a muscle. But with the thought of people on danger, something just clicked in his mind. A switch of sorts, a magic full refuel switch that made him feel invincible.

His legs sprang into action, his claws at the ready and his fangs as sharp as the tip of a danger. He ran through the forest like one of nature's own. His heart beat with excitement, it took some effort to stop him from letting out a howl. He was no longer Scott McCall weary and tired, he was Scott McCall True Alpha and he was ready to save some lives. Whatever the cost.

Within three minutes he covered a distance that before would have taken him ten times longer. That didn't matter though, all he could focus on was the smell. He saw a large gap ahead of him, at least thirty minutes. He did it in a single bound and was reminded of when he had first encountered Malia.

His first sign of the town was an old steel mill that looked to have been shut down year ago, at least thirty years. He would have passed it and been indifferent had he not seen the splash of red. He stopped suddenly and saw that it was, in fact, blood. At least a few weeks old. No body though. That was puzzling. He thought about further investigating, but his heightened sense of touch felt a vibration in the ground, his ears picking up a mechanical sound. It came in beats of two and seemed to be very close.

_Maybe people_, he wondered.

He moved forward, more cautious, now through the thick bushes. He was all too aware of the danger. When his foot came in contact with rough tarmac instead of soft dirt or grass he paused. He realised he'd come to a road, to his right it was open and empty and too his left was an old garage. From there was where the noise came from.

_Stomp, stomp, stomp._

He slowly began to approach the building, listening for any heartbeats. He found none, which cause him to frown. The sound got closer.

"What the hell is that?" He question aloud.

Then he saw what was making the sound, and he was wide eyed in shock. What stood before him was a tall mechanical being, its eyes glowing blue directly upon him. He'd never seen anything like it before, all he knew was that it definitely wasn't alive.

There was a second of reaction time, that seemed to last an hour between them, as both machine and wolf were confused by the others presence. Scott could only wonder where this machine had come from, what its purpose was, were there more…too many questions and very little time for answers.

The A.I within the mech found the new life form to be…intriguing it supposed was the best description. For one, it had claws. Another where it's eyes, and its canine teeth. It had to assume the being to be some type of mutant or super soldier. Logic told the A.I that the creature should be captured and studied.

One second the mech stood still and the next it fired two beams, directly at Scott. The young Alpha watched these beams, first out of curiosity then simple because he realised that he could move so much faster than the beams. To him, it was like everything was at half speed. When the beams were a metre away, he simple walked to one side, avoiding the beams altogether.

Though for Scott it looked like walking, to the mech it was as though he's simple blurred from one place to another. Assessing the speed told the A.I that more lethal force would be required to take down the target.

Scott heard a sound, like a comedic sound for suggesting an increase in temperature, from the mech. He looked to the hand where the beam had come from, which was lowered. He then looked to the other, and saw that it appeared to be a missile launcher…aimed at him!

He jumped before the mech shot I's first of five missiles, landing three feet to the mechs left side. He rolled forward, then used the momentum to leap onto the mech, which caused it to begin to thrash its arms around its visor.

Scott looked straight into the mechanical light, and punched straight through the metal as though he was kicking down a sand castle. There was a moment of delay, then the mech stopped, and fell the ground deactivated with the alpha still attached. He pulled his first out, shrugged his jacket, and then panting asked," What the hell's going on?!"

He starred at the mech for hours, his eyes never leaving the beast of a machine. He lay rested against the back of the garage wall, his mind running through different scenarios for an explanation; alien invasion, government experiment gone loose, mad scientist creation…

Eventually he fell asleep, accepting the machine wasn't going to get back up. But his dreams were as strange as what he'd just seen. There was girl, only she wasn't a girl. That's what his mind told him anyway. They stood on top of the mountain, on one side was a land of beauty and prosperity and the other was dark and chaotic. The girl spoke to him.

"You truly are, the most pure of all beings on this world." She giggled, a sound that made his knees give way (or simulated a similar feeling) and butterflies in his stomach. Then she touched his check, and he looked into her clear blue eyes. She whispered to him," Never give in, you're not like the rest of them. He awake with a start, her finals words playing on his mind," You are my Alpha, as I am your mate."

**So, that's the second chapter. Took a little longer to complete than I thought, sorry. Anyways usually at the end of these you get a little bit of info on what's happening or a question about how you the readers reacted. I'm not doing that, simply because I can't think of any questions and I'm undecided where I'm going to take this story. Fret not however, I assure you I will try to take it somewhere entertaining. Maybe Beacon Hills? Haven't decided yet.**

**So yeah, thanks for reading, please leave review, I am open to answering questions if you have any as well as ideas. That's it…ta!**


	3. Chapter 3-Charleston

**A/N Well I'd like to start off by apologising for the amount of time it took me to update. Really sorry, I'm going to be honest here and say I fell out of touch with this story and spent a little too much time playing games. Also I couldn't decide where to cut off this story. So again, very sorry, hope you enjoy.**

**. Also, I apologise in advance if the opening to this chapter seems a bit rushed, it's just to move it along quicker.**

**Please leave a comment, and follow and favourite this story. **

**Enjoy!**

The next day, after a few hours of rest he got, he awoke to a rumbling feeling. At first he thought it was the mech, then he realised it was his own stomach. His eyes found its way back the sliver robot and the curiosity arose in him again. Now he truly did wish Stiles was here, or Lydia for that matter. They would at least have thought of something other than simply starring by then. He got to his to his feet, and began to examine the mech attempting to see it through the strawberry blonde or his best friend's eyes.

The obvious things came to him first, it was about four or five metres high, one hand was shaped more like fingers whilst the other was more like a weapon. Then he began to think about it differently, like how the centre of mass was all above and its legs were easily its weakest point. From what he had felt about its armour, it was seriously strong. Punching through the metal had hurt a lot more after than during, but his healing quickly removed that.

"It's not alive." He recalled searching for a heartbeat, and finding none. So it must have some sort of programming, a basic function. Judging on what happened the night before he could safely say it was kill on sight.

He walked closer, up to the 'eyes' of the mech. He recalled them being a bright blue.

_Like that girl from your dreams._

He shook that thought off. He couldn't think about girls now. Not after last night, not after Alison.

_Alison._

Was it strange that he seemed too had completely forgotten about her? Not a few days ago he'd been overwhelmed with grief, grief so bad he'd can hundreds of miles away to ease the pain. Perhaps it worked. The grief was still there, but it felt like it was only occupying a tiny pocket of his mind. He wasn't sure whether that was good or bad.

Again he shook his head, knowing he needed a clear mind. He couldn't think of himself. Last night he'd been stupid. He came to help people, fighting a strange robot hadn't really accomplished that goal. No, he needed to further investigate this, cause if there were more of these…things, then he needed to try and stop them. He had to. He was a True Alpha for this reason. He had the power to save lives. So that what he was going to do.

"Maybe get some food too." He added, rubbing his howling belly.

The further he walked into town, the more obvious it became that there was something strange happening around. He proceeded at a fast walking paste in the trees to the side of the road, as not to be seen as easily by other mechs. If there was any other mechs. After about half an hour the tree line disappeared and the road hit a drop. As he got closer Scotts draw began to drop.

The whole town was in ruins, buildings destroyed, bodies everywhere and the smell of blood and gunpowder was everywhere. But the more overwhelming presences came from the mechs, two types it seemed. The ones similar to the one he took on earlier and much taller, more human looking ones. He watched as they seemed to scour the town, weapons firing in all directions. His ears then picked out the sounds of screams. Then it became obvious what they were doing.

"They're hunting people." He realised. Quickly he began his sprint into town, following the scent of the still living people across the town. He climbed onto the crumbled remains of a building, a church he assumed from the large shattered cross. From there he used the top of the church as a vantage point.

The town was smaller than Beacon Hills, more spread out. The mechs were everywhere, there was hardly any place they didn't occupy. His senses were overwhelmed by the sights and smells of rotting carcasses and burning buildings. It was almost like the machines were trying to destroy every living being in the town.

"Help! Dear God, somebody help me!"

Scott heard the voice as if he was right next to him. He honed in on the sound, the tap, tap, tap of shoes hitting the ground at a sprinting pace and the sharp in taking of breath. Following the sound too its origin point would make it somewhere to his three o clock. The Alpha leapt down to the ground and proceeded to sprint as fast as his legs could carry him towards the sound. With luck he made it there without any mechs seeing him. Once he got there he saw a middle aged man in worn out clothes running as fast as he could over rubble. He then noticed that Scott was in front of him. He opened his mouth to yell out something but lost his footing and fell head first into the rubble. The Alpha quickly came to the man's side, checking his pulse and sighing with relief realising he was only unconscious.

He moved to lift the man, drag him to safety when he heard a strange sound. It was like a ticking, a sound cricket would make whilst hiding in the grass. He would have thought that was all it was, a large group of crickets, but crickets didn't make such a loud sound with their feet. He looked up and was met with another strange creature. Its body was green all over, its eyes black and empty of emotion. Its body half resembled a spider, whilst its top was almost human in nature. It had six two arms with claw like fingers and from its mouth a high pitched ticking sound could be heard.

It stopped, not thirty metres away from Scott, and looked at him with almost human curiosity. Then it raised its head a ticked even louder. Seconds' later five more of the creature appeared.

They went in a formation of two in front, three in the middle and one, presumably the leader, in the back. The leader then ticked and the two in the front seemed to respond, leaping high into the air. It took a second for Scott to realise that 1, it was them attacking him, and 2, their legs looked to be sharp enough to pierce his skin.

Luckily for him a second was enough. He waited until the last possible second to backflip out of harm's way, kicking his foot out so it came in contact with one of the creatures jaws knocking him unconscious. They may want to kill him, but so had many others. He would never fall down to that level.

He landed gracefully on his feet in a crouching position, seeing the one creature out for the count and the other advancing on the unconscious man. Again he reacted quickly, leaping into a cartwheel that lead him into a backflip landing in front of the creature and quickly elbowing it in the face.

Getting up to his full height he turned to face the remainder of his opponents, shifting into his wolf-man form. This startled them as they cautiously took the step back. The wolf grinned.

_I have the advantage now._

He ran thirty metres in three seconds, they didn't even know what him them. For an observer it would be a blur. The Alpha leap punching the one in the centre before brutally kicking in the one behind him. Two down, two to go. Those two squealed, which was silent instantaneously for the both of them when they received a fist each in the face at the exact same moment. The werewolf grinned, satisfied by its work. As he began to shift back, Scott's grin fell replaced only by worry for the unconscious man. He moved back to his side, as the man seemed to awaken.

"Hey wake up!"

The man groggily opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

The man mumbled something.

"Sorry can you say that again?"

"I'm...the last one…alive…here…"The got out eventually. Scott's eyes widened at the revelation.

"What do you mean last one alive here…and what the hell's going on?!" He needed to know now. He had said here. Did that mean there were more of them in other places?

The man let out a humourless chuckle." Son I don't know…where you've been living…but these aliens are everywhere." He laughed at Scott's incredulous look." Guess no one told you son." He opened his arms wide as though he was starting a show at a circus." We're at war…with another world." With that he passed out again, leaving Scott to wonder…

_What the hell!_

He carried the unconscious man out of the town, it was a slow process as he was being careful to avoid the mechs and green skinned creatures. He took him to the outskirts of the woods, he didn't want to go too far just yet. It was only midday anyways, that's what the man's watch said. He found a dip, hidden by bushes and trees. He decided that it looked to be a good place to set up a temporary camp. He laid the man down on the ground, carefully as not to further injure him. He then sat down and took note of the man's appearance.

He was about forty years old, mostly bald but with a small amount of blond hair on the back of his scalp. His shirt was simple plaid matching the light blue colour of his jeans. His shoes looked well worn, but then so did he and all of his clothing. He took note of the many scars along his arms and through the tears in his trousers.

Scott took a moment to think over what the man had told him earlier. He's said war with another world. He knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but even he knew that meant aliens. He'd admit, his past experience with scepticism wasn't great for him or others…but from Werewolves to aliens…it was a little difficult to comprehend.

"It can't be possible." He muttered to himself in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's what I said…two freaking years ago." It took him a second to realise that it was the man talking to him. The man that was looking at him with a frown." Seriously kid, where the hell you been livin', a cave?"

"Well actually…"He began, then stopped and looked at the stranger with unconcealed shock." Did you say **two **year?!"

The man got up, and groaned as his back clicked Yes, two freaking years. Don't time just fly when you're having fun?"." Getting old." He muttered to himself then said,"

Ignoring the man's sarcasm, Scott's heart began to beat faster. He quickly got to his feet and began pacing." What year is it?"

"2014." The man replied." Worst year so far."

He didn't realise that the boy next to him was having a full blown panic attack.

"This can't be real." He told himself, his eyes flashing from red to brown." I…I must of just worked myself to hard walking, and I'm out there in the woods having a nightmare. I just gotta…gotta wake up-"

SMACK!

He didn't see the first coming." Calm down boy, you're starting to give me the shakes." He sighed as the Scott began to cry." Oh come on boy, I didn't hit you that hard."

But Scott wasn't crying out of pain. He was crying that this was real. The world was at war, his friends…he didn't even know what had happened to them. The worst part was he'd slept through it for two years, and hadn't done a thing.

"Thanks." He told the man, wiping his eyes and returning to his feet." I needed that."

The Stranger nodded, gave him a once over then struck out his hand." Duncan."

The Wolf looked at the hand before shaking it." Scott."

Duncan looked at him with concern." So you really don't know what's been going on."

Releasing the other man's hand, he shook his hand and gestured shrugged a no." I don't even know what's happened to me friends…my family."

"Where'd they live?"

"Beacon Hills," he told him.

Duncan nodded and scratch his chin thoughtfully." Cali right?"

He nodded, as he sighed." Well I make no guarantees but most people, if they didn't join the resistance, do one of two things. Either they stick to their town and try and save it, which is what I did even though I'm probably the only survivor now. The other option is they head for mountains, hide the aliens can't find em."

He nodded, absorbing the information." So there is a chance there still there."

Duncan shrugged." You know 'em best. But if you are going to head back to Cali, I'd take a car. And avoid the main cities, last I heard they were closing in, picking off survivors."

He nodded." Thanks." The he frowned and asked," Where am I anyway?"

The man grimaced." Well two years ago I would have said Wayland County, Georgia. Now it's just another pile of rubble." He shook his head, and began to walk away from the city. He then turned to look at Scott." Well come on, we're killing daylight here."

Following behind him he asked," What do we do now?"

"Now, He began," We get a vehicle."

"Then what?"

"I have a friend who was held up in Kentucky." He told the young Alpha." We'll head there. Maybe we'll find as vehicle."

It wasn't the direction he should be heading, but Scott figured it would be better to stick with Duncan than to be out there alone. So with as much enthusiasm as he could muster he exclaimed," To Kentucky we go!"

Four hours later was when the guilt began to creep up on Scott, that yet again he'd left people to die. First in Beacon Hills, now in Wayland. Duncan told him that everyone was dead, but he smelt the lie. He wasn't an idiot. He knew the old man was a coward. He tried acting tough, told Scott all the things he would do if he saw one of 'them little greenies'. But in the new world he was the best chance he had.

They'd travelled a fair distance, passing only two on three mechs so far. In the end they stuck to the road.

"We'll die either way." Duncan spoke with fake confidence." Might as well look death in the eye that have it sneak up on your unsuspecting ass."

Coward or not his point kind of made sense. Besides he figured with all the power he had inside of him he could easily take down a mech or two. Thinking of power made him think of Deucalion, for some odd reason. Truthfully the 'Demon Wolf' hadn't crossed his mind in quite some time. He hoped he'd grabbed that second chance.

_I wonder where he is now._

"Wonder where who is now?"

He didn't realise he'd said that out loud. He shrugged and said indifferently, "Just an old friend of mine."

Duncan nodded." Yeah I often wonder the same things about my friends. My best bud, he was in Europe when it all went down. God only knows whether he's still kicking."

Scott nodded before asking," So, how did it all go down?"

Duncan looked at him and chuckled." Yeah I guess if I slept through the apocalypse I'd probably wanna know how Satan got topside to." Ignoring the boys scowling look his voice took on a wistful tone as he thought back." I don't remember much of that day to be honest with you. I do remember it being all over the news though. Every channel in fact was on about it. I remember my neighbours, who were deeply Christian by the way, claiming it was the end times. Well they were right, it just wasn't the one they were thinking of." They had slowed down significantly from their previous pace, but Scott didn't notice. He was already pulled in entirely by what the man was saying.

"Anyways, the rest is pretty much as you'd expect. They attacked us, we fought back. Of course they had the advantage on us." A grim look came over him." Lot of people died in those few months. That's about all I know first-hand. I was a part of the hometown resistance for a while until…well you know. I heard rumours of a group that was hittin' 'em hard and doing well."

"Why didn't you join them?" Scott asked, keeping his eyes peeled for any more dangers.

Duncan shrugged." Never had a reason to. Besides, the way I heard they get a little too up an personal for my tastes." He sighed as they came to a crossroads. And Scott couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as one route led to Charleston. He gave a questioning look to Duncan, who was visible unsure. Who could blame him? Despite the fact that numbers gave comfort and protection it also meant a higher chance of attack.

He turned to Scott, but didn't find any real help from him. Though to be fair, the boy was as lost as a cat in the sea.

"Oh fuck it." He grumbled, heading towards the town that held a greater chance of survival than anywhere. But even as his spirits lifted, in the back of his mind he sensed danger. And so did the bright blue eyes tracking him from a distance.


End file.
